The disclosure relates to a lighting device. In more particular, the disclosure relates to a lighting device to control the operating state of a lighting unit according to a broadcasting signal, a lighting system including the same, and a method of operating the same.
A lighting device has been used for various purposes. In particular, the lighting device has been used for general lighting for interior design, stage lighting used to create a specific atmosphere, advertising lighting, and outdoor lighting.
The lighting device includes a light emitting device (LED), which is driven through power consumption less than that of a typical lamp lighting device. In particular, the LED can create various scenes by controlling of the switching sequence of a plurality of LEDs, the colors of light emitted from the LEDs, and the brightness of the LEDs.
The above lighting device may be used as an outdoor lighting device, and installed in an outer wall of a building, a park, a street lamp, a bridge rail, or a theater. Lighting devices may be provided in various sizes and various systems according to their purposes, targets, or positions to which the lighting devices are applied.
In other words, when the lighting devices are used on an outer wall of the building, the lighting devices may be simply switched on/off in the shape of a strip on the outer wall of the building or simply represent a single color or combined colors. In addition, lighting devices may be irregularly installed in the park, on the street lamp, or on the bridge rail according to the shape of the target, such that the lighting devices may be variously switched on/off or the colors of the lighting devices may be variously represented.
In addition, when the lighting devices are used in the theater, the lighting devices are installed around the theater or on the theater in the shape of a strip, and are simply switched on/off or simply represent colors in order to make the atmosphere of the theater colorful.
However, the conventional lighting devices are limited to only functions of switching on/off while forming a memorized simple shape or representing memorized simple colors.